callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutus (Zombies)
Brutus is a special type of enemy in the map, Mob of the Dead. He spawns in with other zombies, rather than having his own round. Overview Brutus does not have his own round, but rather, appears with other zombies during regular rounds. He attacks the players with a club. He also has the ability to lock the Perk Machines, Workbenches and the Mystery Box, forcing the player(s) to spend 2000 points to re-activate them, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. The amount to unlock them will reset to 2000 the next round, however. Brutus has a large amount of health, possibly taking several magazines to kill him with normal, bullet-firing weapons. When shot in the head, he will quickly lose his helmet. Shooting Brutus in the head can kill him with very few shots from almost any weapon, possibly excluding the M1911 as it has a fairly low damage output to begin with. Whenever he appears, fire on his head and he will drop dead VERY quickly, taking less than half a magazine for most guns. He will also drop a random power-up upon death. Brutus seems to be a guard, as is indicated by the badge he is wearing, wearing armor of some sort, with razor wire and chains all-round his body and a helmet. In the center of his armor, there is a lamp. Also, underneath his armor he wears a suit. The smoke grenades located on his chest can go off if shot making it hard to see Brutus and any nearby zombies. Brutus is in many ways weaker than George Romero on Call of the Dead. He appears within the first 10 rounds at least once depending on difficulty though he almost never strengthens when respawning. Brutus can be spawned when a player has opened the mystery box. Brutus can spawn if there is currently one on the map. If a fire sale is active, Brutus will not spawn when players use the mystery box. Gallery Brutus BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Trivia *On top of the armor there is a badge that says "GUARD". *Brutus is the second enemy zombie that can speak simple, yet understandable sentences; the first being George. A. Romero in Call of the Dead. *The Ray Gun is extremely effective against Brutus, killing him in 2 shots, regardless of round. *Brutus has the same yell as George A. Romero. *He will yell upon deactivating something, as an example, he will yell: "No more box!" Upon smashing and deactivating the Mystery Box. *Brutus may be a reference to the movie The Green Mile, where the guard Brutus was large and always wore a suit. *He will speak to you as you complete the Easter Egg in Mob of The Dead. *Brutus and Edward Richtofen share the same voice actor. *There are key events throughout the course of the easter egg that trigger responses from Brutus; several prompts involve the inhabitants of the prison, and at a certain point he teases "So you want to know the truth?", at which point a story-based audio clip plays. *Brutus will sometimes teleport. *Sometime when dying the "ping" sound from the M1 Garand from Call of Duty: World at War will play. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Enemies